


Now and Forever

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli pranks, Sleeping Curse, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Thorin is placed under a mysterious sleeping curse while on the quest to Erebor and the company has to figure out how to wake him with an act of twoo wuv.





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching OUAT for the thousandth time and thought this up! Hope you enjoy.  
{Warnings: fluff, kind of angst because sleeping curses are scary but literally all fluff}

The sun was setting low in the hills when Thorin halted the company. “We will stay here for the night and travel at first light. We are only a few days journey more to Erebor.”

You dropped your pack on the ground with a thud, happy to get the weight off your shoulders. You were excited to finally get to Erebor. You wanted to see what it was like, especially after the dragon’s wrath. The legends say that every inch still stood because of the dwarves’ magnificent architects and carpenters.

However, you were most looking forward to seeing the dwarves in their homeland. They were so passionate about returning to the mountain, and after all the time you had spent getting to know them on the long journey, you wanted happiness for them.

As some set up their bedrolls, and others pulled cookware from their packs, you gathered some kindling to start a fire. As you worked, you heard Fili call you.

“Will you go gather firewood?”

You turned to the large stack behind you. “We have enough for the next few nights here.”

“Nope, it’s not the right kind,” Kili said, running up beside his brother. “We need bigger pieces.”

You slouched. Unbelievable, you thought. “Kili, with the tiny rabbit you caught today, you’ll need only twigs to cook it,” you said.

Fili pushed his protesting brother away. “(Y/N), just a few more logs. There were some down by the stream. Bombur will go with you.”

Bombur grunted, but gave a small grin when you looped your arm in his. “I think they’re trying to get rid of us,” you said.

“Good riddance,” Bombur said.

You led the way down the hill, giving most of the logs to the strong dwarf behind you. “That should be enough for the princes’ rabbits,” you said, rolling your eyes.

When you returned to the camp, all were huddled together, looking at something. “What’s going on?” you asked.

“It’s- it’s Thorin,” Kili said, rising from the clump.

You rushed over and took his place, seeing Thorin lying completely motionless on the ground. No visible injuries, regular breathing pattern, he was his normal self all day, you thought. “What happened? Did he eat something?”

“Aye, he ate this,” Oin said, holding out the remnants of a small, dull mushroom.

You grabbed it and studied it. You had seen your fair share of toxic mushrooms, but this one looked absolutely ordinary. “What is it?”

“It is poisonous,” Gandalf said, his voice calm. “It holds a sort of curse, if you will. Thorin has been put under a sleeping curse.”

Your eyes fell to his peaceful face. His long eyelashes rested on his dirt stained cheeks, his broken, rough lips were barely parted. How is the company to go on to Erebor without their leader and King? The entire point of this journey was for Thorin to again rule the mountain.

“How is the curse broken?” Fili asked.

“Only love will awaken him,” Gandalf said.

Your eyes snapped to him in frustrated disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“I am indeed serious. An act of love will save him-”

“Like a kiss?” Kili asked.

“Only if he too loves the one performing the act,” Gandalf finished.

“All this from a damn mushroom,” you mumbled. You thought about the fierce dwarf in question. Did he even have the capacity in his heart to love anyone?

Then, your head snapped to Kili and Fili. “Kiss him!”

“What?” They asked, brows furrowing and frowns deepening.

“Kiss him. You love each other. He practically raised you both. Wake him up!” You shouted, growing desperate for them to listen to you.

The brothers shared a look and then Kili said, “Family doesn’t count. Right, Gandalf?”

You saw something flicker in the wizard’s eyes. Annoyance? “The love of family is not strong enough to break the curse, no.”

“What love is stronger than family?” You rose from your knees and stormed around the camp, rubbing your face hard. “Has he ever even loved anyone? Has he ever been married or been… courted?” Your slim knowledge of dwarf customs was failing you.

The company shook their heads. “He has no one,” Balin said softly.

You ran and pushed through the crowd of dwarves and felt a hot tear run down your face. You swiped it away and knelt next to Thorin, holding his hand tight. “That’s not true. He has all of us. We will find a way to wake him.”

You felt comforting hands on your shoulders and heard Gandalf tell you to rest. “We will be off at first light,” he said.

You glared at him. Did he really expect you to leave Thorin here? “I’ll take first watch, then,” you grumbled.

One by one, the company left you. Fili brought you some food and forced you to eat while you wracked your brain to try and find a way out of this mess. Finally, when you were left alone and the rest of the company seemed to sleep, you took Thorin’s hand in yours once more.

“I don’t know how far away you are right now, if you can even hear me, but we won’t leave you,” you said softly, twiddling his heavy fingers in yours. You spun the thick, silver ring around his thumb and scooted closer to him, feeling a rush of instinct to protect him while he was so vulnerable. “It’s not true, what they said, that you have no one- that’s not true. There are many who adore you as their King and more who care for you like family, and some who just… love you.”

Again, you felt tears escaping your eyes. You let them fall, no one was around to see them anyway. You sniffed hard, feeling your lungs catch as you cried. Your tears fell down your cheeks and landed on his palm. You closed your eyes and brought his hand beneath your chin, leaning on it for some sort of strength.

“(Y/N), don’t cry,” you heard. Your eyes snapped open to see Thorin kneeling in front of you, brushing away your tears.

You gasped out loud, “You’re awake? He’s awake! Fili! Kili! He’s awake!” You called for them and laughed with relief. You stood and helped Thorin up, your hands on his strong chest. “You’re alright? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. I’m alright,” he said, smiling. You didn’t notice the adoration in his eyes.

Fili and Kili rushed over to you, faces blank with astonishment. “He’s alright!” you yelled to them.

“Did she?” Kili whispered to his brother. 

“No, I was watching the whole time. She just cried,” Fili said with a shrug.

“She was supposed to kiss him!” Kili hissed at Gandalf. “This wasn’t part of our deal! How did he wake up without her kissing him?”

You stalked over to them, a fierce anger rising in you. “What deal?” They stared at their feet, hiding behind each other. “Did you do this on purpose?” Your fiery gaze turned to Gandalf. “Did you help them?”

“We just wanted you both to be happy,” Kili said, cowering behind Fili.

“You put the whole company in danger! Do you know what you put us through? You cursed your uncle! I’ve never been so terrified in all my life and I’ve taken on an entire pack of orcs with nothing but a stick!”

Thorin’s hand on your lower back didn’t register as you lashed out. “(Y/N),” he said.

“How could you do such a thing? And for such a childish reason!” You heard Thorin’s chuckles now and whirled around to him, your features softening a bit when you saw him smiling at you. “Don’t laugh! They risked your life!”

He slid his hands around your waist, pulling you away from his nephews. “I will deal with them later. I want to deal with you now.”

“Oh.” You blinked rapidly. Your nerves sent your hands shaking. “What did I do?” you whispered. You thought about everything you had done and said while he was sleeping. Could he hear all that?

He chuckled and led you away from the camp and under the cover of some trees. “You broke the curse.” He lifted his warm hand to caress your cheek. “Meaning, as much as you try to hide it, you love me just as much as I love you.”

You grinned, but quickly hid it away. “You can’t love me. I’m not a dwarf.”

“That hasn’t stopped me yet.”

He pulled you to him and kissed you. His rough lips were actually quite soft, holding yours protectively until you smiled hard against him. You felt his chest shake under your fingers as he chuckled. He drew away, but you glued your mouth to his once again, pushing your tongue past his and bunching his thick coat in your hands. His heavy breath matched yours until your fiery kisses calmed and you gave him one last peck on his lips.

When you opened your eyes, you saw his adoration for you sparkling in his. His gaze fell from your eyes, to your lips, to the ground. “It was true, what Balin said. For a long time, I have had no one.”

You cleared his thick locks from his face and cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at you. “Now you have me. Now and forever.”


End file.
